


A Picnic For Two?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Picnic For Two?

It was a nice spring day and Louise decided to go to the park and have a picnic. That's when bullies from her school came along. This time they were girls though.  
"Oh well look if it isn't little miss all perfect and popular."  
"Who do you think you are anyways trying to make yourself look even more beautiful?"  
But Louise just ignored them continue to eat. That's when the girls couldn't take being ignored so one girl pushed her down and another girl just destroyed the rest of her picnic food. Louise had had enough. She got up and was about to punch one of the girls in the eye when she felt two taloned hands grip her shoulders tightly. A voice behind her next to her ear spoke and said,  
"Easy there babe. Just relax and I'll take it from here."  
So the creature came and stood in front of Louise and pranked the girls.  
"Boo!"  
The girls just shrieked and ran away.  
"What the hell was that monster?"  
"It must be her boyfriend perhaps. She is a weirdo and a freak after all."  
Louise looked back at her destroyed food. She started to cry. The bird alien came closer to her and he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
"There there babe. I know you worked so hard to make that food."  
"Yes I did and now it's all ruined!"  
She wiped her tears away and looked up at the tall bird alien.  
"Thank you for helping me out. Who are you anyways?"  
"The name's Kickin hawk babe and you're welcome. I can't stand bullies."  
"Yeah well me either and look what they did."  
He let go of her and he knelt down and started to eat her destroyed food.  
"Um you don't have to eat it. It's probably not even good anymore anyways."  
"Are you kidding me babe? This food is delicious! I am not letting it go to waste."  
In a matter of minutes he ate all the destroyed food. Louise just had her mouth open.  
"How can you eat all the food in such little time?"  
"Years of practice babe."  
"Wow that was amazing."  
"Not as amazing as what I am about to do to you."  
Wondering what he meant by that she looked at him into his masked eyes. He came closer to her in great long strides and he put his arms around her again brought her to his feathery chest and kissed her hard on her lips. She gasped as he slid his tongue into her mouth and he began kissing her passionately French kissing her. After about 7 minutes of intense making out they pulled apart for air a trail of saliva connecting to their mouths. Then he started to go lower and he began to kiss her chin then went even lower and started to kiss lick and suck on her neck leaving love bites and hickies everywhere. She moaned a little but not too loudly. He pulled apart from her. But he rested his forehead against hers.  
"How's that babe for a kiss?"  
"That was intense but I loved it!"  
"Well prepare for round two." He said as he began kissing her mouth again.  
They continued making out as the wind lifted up some dandelion seeds and scattered them into the wind.


End file.
